The invention relates to an injection molding machine for manufacturing molded parts.
Such an injection molding machine is known from DE 298 04 085 U1. It comprises a base-plate on which a plurality of machine parts are disposed; i.e. a plasticizing and injection mechanism, a multi-part molding tool and a mechanism to open, close and turn a mold half of the molding tool. The temperature of the baseplate changes during operation, whereby a movement of material occurs due to which the machine parts disposed on the baseplate change position. This is disadvantageous since the machine parts can thereby no longer be precisely aligned to one another, which can further result in functional impairment or malfunction.
It is the object of the invention to design an injection molding machine of the type cited at the outset such that it has a low temperature drift.